


Last Man Standing

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Lowery has a hero complex but you do as well. Although it may possibly lead to your death you decide to stay with him while the rest of the park comes crashing down around you.





	Last Man Standing

Lowery Cruthers was an idiot. Okay, so maybe just clueless, very incredibly clueless. He had started working in the control room about a month before you and so, as the new kids on the job, you bonded and became fast friends. 

It was a fairly simple job, monitor the screens and watch for abnormal activity. Basically, make sure tourists stayed on the paths and the dinosaurs didn’t wander into predator territory. Today was set to be routine, Claire returned from her meeting, asked for a status update. Everything was good. Well except for Lowery’s shirt. 

He had come in wearing a Jurassic Park shirt he found on Ebay. Claire seemed to find it distasteful while you were amused by Lowery’s babbling and inability to see that maybe she was right. He just kept going on about the first park. You knew from conversations that he had been intrigued by dinosaurs and Jurassic Park since he was a kid. Hell, the man had toy dinosaurs littering his desk. But he was adorable when clueless.

You stopped paying attention to him and began answering Claire’s questions once again. Lowery continued his ramblings about the I. rex and his dislike of corporations naming dinosaurs. You had to admit he had a point. After Claire left the control room you turned back towards Lowery.

“Ebay? Don’t we sell those here?”

“I mean, yeah, we do. But this was from the first park!”

“I should get myself one”

Before he could say anything else you turned back towards your desk. After all, you still had work to do, and that was a poor attempt at flirting. Everything was running smoothly, until the call. It was Claire asking for coordinates on the I. rex. You looked at Lowery and Vivian confused. The I. rex wasn’t a roaming dinosaur, it was kept in the pen. 

It was still in the cage, you told Claire but she insisted it wasn’t she had just come from the paddock. Then you looked at the monitors, there were people in the cage. Vivian radioed the paddock, alerting them to the fact they were sharing the paddock with the I. rex. It was to late because you heard the crunching of bones and screams coming through the radio. Then there was a security breach and Masrani yelling to close the gates, but you couldn’t, not with anyone still in the paddock. Masrani pressed the button himself.

Vivian was set to issue a park-wide alert but was stopped by Masrani. You wondered how he could just keep the fact that a carnivorous dinosaur with camouflage capabilities was on the loose, from the park visitors. Staying in the control room meant you really didn’t have much information until Claire called in again, they were following the I. rex and trying to find her nephews.

Watching the monitors you kept an eye out for both the I. rex and the boys, alerting Claire when they were found by the West Gate. The I. rex was still moving, heading toward the mainland. But when Hoskins came in, the plan to track and stop the dino with ACU went out the window. He was dismissing everyone and talking about using the raptors to fight the I. rex. Lowery alerted Claire, telling her about the plan and to not return to the control room.

Watching the mission on the monitors you knew it would fail. And it did. The raptors found a new alpha in the I. rex, turning on Owen and the rest of the team. Somehow Claire and Owen survived the raptors, wanting a chopper called in. There was an evacuation point set up for all tourists and employees. Everyone in the control room was leaving, but not Lowery. He said he had to stay behind in case anyone needed anything. Then of course he tried to kiss Vivian who had a boyfriend. Of course Lowery wouldn’t remember her talking about it.

“Aren’t you leaving too” he asked, you were the only person left in the room.

“What, and let you have all the fun. No, I’m staying”

And you did, watching the I. rex and raptors on the monitors. Then you were told to open Paddock 9. The T-rex pen. Both you and Lowery were hesitant, letting another dinosaur out when people were still on the island were dangerous. But you did it anyway. Watching the entire fight play out, seeing the I. rex defeated, you finally shut down the park. The two of you left to the boats.

There was nothing spoken between you until you reached safety.

“Thanks for staying back there”

“Anytime. And Lowery?”

“Yeah”

“Since your oblivious to my terrible flirting and I’m running on adrenaline. I like you, wanna go out sometime?”

“Yeah, that’d be good”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
